poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Time After Time: Part II (RFFAoXS)/Transcript
This is the episode script of The Irelanders' Adventures of Xiaolin Showdown. song Quarry: voice Last time on The Irelanders' Adventures of Xiaolin Showdown. Connor Lacey: If we could get the Sands of Time, we could use a spell to travel there to meet Old Omi. Orla Ryan: We could use the Sands of Time by going... Back to the Future. Ryan F-Freeman: Nice one, Orla. one part of the recap Iris (Lolirock): The Shen Gong Wu in the temple are stolen. Victorion: How? Foot Vehicon: Halt, by order of Empress Linda and Emperor Ryvine! Connor Lacey: Uh-oh. Sci-Ryan: Look out! one part of the recap Ryan F-Freeman: My Friends and I came from the past to find Old Omi. Future Oisin Ryan: Old Omi is not here, Ryan. Future Orla Ryan: Ryvine and mom helped K. Rool steal all the Shen Gong Wu and rule Ireland and the 16 realms with Jack Spicer: Emperor of Darkness. Connor Lacey: Whoa. At least my team is okay. Future Crash Bandicoot: Actually, mate, the Foot Empire beaten the Irelanders in the Irelanders and the Cyber Chase, which makes Linda Ryan won the 16 realms while we resist and joined Orla and Oisin Ryan's team of the resistance called "The Ireland Resistance". Connor Lacey: Awesome! Iris (Lolirock): We could save them, guys. Sci-Ryan: But, the future can always be changed. one part of the recap Old Raimundo: Hurry, guys! Use the Sands of Time! Twilight Sparkle: Make sure this never happens and I love you, Connor! robots killed Raimundo and Twilight off-screen Sci-Ryan: Oh gosh! Sands of Time! transported to the past 1500 years ago Connor Lacey: Twilight.. crying Ryan F-Freeman: It's okay, Connor. We'll save Twilight. I promise. of recap Sci-Ryan: There's Chase Young with Grand Master Dashi and Monk Guan. Connor Lacey: Yeah. Auriana: at Ryan with Wuya Ryan? Who is that boy with Wuya? Ryan F-Freeman: I think it's me of the past. You think I can talk to him, Connor? Connor Lacey: Sure, Ryan. I hope he is friendly. waves at his past self Ryan F-Freeman: Hello there, fella. Ryan F-Freeman (Past): Huh? Who are you suppose to be? Ryan F-Freeman: I am you from the future, Ryan. And I wonder how you are with Wuya? Ryan F-Freeman (past): Well, thanks to her Heylin magic given to me, I am on the Heylin side. Connor Lacey: Wow. Ryan, I guess you know me, Connor Lacey, leader of the Irelanders. Ryan F-Freeman (past): The Irelanders? Never heard of them. Connor Lacey: You will know in time, Heylin Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope you know that team in time, past me. heroes fight Wuya's rock creatures and Ryan got his past self next to Wuya Grand Master Dashi: I think it's time to send certain evil packing. and Guan opens the puzzle boxes and Ryan (past) and Wuya gets pulled into them Ryan (past) and Wuya: Noo!!! get trapped Omi: Whoa. Were you and I here to see Wuya's and Ryan's capture? Ryan F-Freeman: I think so. Grand Master Dashi: Dojo, you look different. Kinda chunky. Dojo: Hey, that's muscle. Anyway, Grand Master Dashi, do I have a story to tell you. Chase Young: It appears we found new allies and new friends. Ryan and Iris Iris (Lolirock): Ryan, what would you think of? Ryan F-Freeman: Iris. I did have an idea. If I want to stop Linda Ryan from becoming evil, I could go to the time of the Tornament and make sure Connor lose the tornament. Iris (Lolirock): Good idea, Ryan. So Mars will never be destroyed. Connor Lacey: So, I can see my father and siblings alive like you saved them in the past. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Connor a pot of pea soup You can help Omi swap Chase's Lao Mang Long Soup with pea soup. Connor Lacey: Smart thinking, Ryan. You did make pea soup. Ryan F-Freeman: I know. I could use my dualing skills to the test. Sands of Time! the events of The Irelanders and The Return of Christopher Robin Milne Francisco De La Cruz: I got my cards ready so I can win against Connor. Ryan F-Freeman: appears Hi, fellow dualist. Francisco De La Cruz: Who are you, sir? Ryan F-Freeman: My name is Ryan. Leader of the Technorganic Empire and the Mecha Lovers. I am a Heylibot Warlock who will help you win. Connor Lacey: I am going to win, Ryan. I need to bring back one legend in me. Ryan F-Freeman: Look, Connor. I just came here so I can win with De La Cruz so Linda Ryan won’t be evil. Man on P.A.: The finals will begin in one minute. Final participates please attend to the stadium. Ryan F-Freeman: Ryan F-Freeman will dazzle the crowd. Connor Lacey: My public awaits. Francisco De La Cruz: It's time. Man on P.A.: Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the Yu-GI-Oh! Trading card tornament finals! The finalists, Connor and Francisco with his friend, , are in for a duel of a lifetime. Whoever wins this duel gets the ultimate prize; the Realm Crystal! cheering Man on P.A.: And without further ado, let the duel begin! Ryan F-Freeman: I'm up first. a card I draw the Pot of Greed card. With this, I can draw two cards. two cards I play Trigger Happy in attack mode and summon Dark Magician. Connor Lacey: What the? himself How did he know Pot of Greed? Ryan F-Freeman: I place one card face down and finish my turn. Connor Lacey: Fine. I play Pot of Greed. This lets me draw two cards. two cards Next I play Ancient Rules to Special Summon Elemental Hero Neos! Next I play, Double Summon to summon Fusion Seal and Synchro Panther! Next I activate Ultra Polymerization! I pay 2000 Life Points, (4000 →2000) then I fuse Elemental Hero Neos with Fusion Seal to Fusion Summon, the Elemental Hero Silky Neos! Now Elemental Hero Neos, Attack Trigger Happy! Ryan F-Freeman: Don't go that fast, Connor. I play a trap, Mirror Force! This destorys your monsters in attack position. [ Connor Lacey: I end my turn. Francisco De La Cruz: Thank you. a card I Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Connor Lacey